1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to client-server computing and, more particularly, to client-server computing for accessing resources over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network browsers (browser applications), such as Netscape Navigator or Microsoft Explorer, allow users of client machines to request and retrieve resources from remotely located server machines via the Internet. These network browsers can display or render HyperText Markup Language (HTML) documents provided by the remotely located server machines. Additionally, browsers are able to execute script programs embedded in the HTML documents to provide some local functionality. More recent network browsers support a searchable history list, a favorites or bookmarks list, etc.
Although traditional network browsers are very useful, there is a need to provide users of network browsers with access to increased functionality and services. Generally, increased functionality and services can be provided to network browsers by (i) functionality built into network browsers, (ii) services provided by plug-in software, or (iii) web based services.
Functionality can be built into network browsers. However, because network browsers are designed for general, local use, only general functions get incorporated into network browsers. Examples of built-in functionality include a searchable history list, a favorites or bookmarks list, etc. which are provided in more recent network browsers.
Various specific browser enhancements can be provided (typically, via third parties) by software plug-ins that modify the network browser. As such, to make use of these enhancements, special purpose plug-in software needs to be downloaded to and installed on a client machine. Having to download software to obtain an enhancement is burdensome and often discourages users from obtaining the enhancement. Examples of plug-ins include LiquidAudio Media Player which allows audio sound files to be played, ThirdVoice.com which facilitates a browser companion service that allows users to add comments to any webpage, etc.
There is a growing trend to move services and functionality to the Internet (World Wide Web) and to provide access to these services through a simple network browser. As such, building functionality into network browsers or providing plug-ins are not desirable approaches. Although web-based services are desirable for this trend, various companies have developed their own server-side architecture to enable their web-based services. Examples of some web based services include: anonymizer.com which provides anonymity by routing requests through their website; netmind.com which allows monitoring for changes to web pages; and desktop.com which provides a web desktop (a portable web space). While these websites may be able to normally provide support for their services, they do so with a special purpose server-side design and do not provide a consistent or generally useful platform for supporting a wide range of services.
Thus, there is a need for providing a web-based platform that is capable of supporting a wide range of services.